


punishment

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: courting a Constructicon [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Bondage, G1 Mixmaster, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: This is quickly becoming just a bit too much.





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @underconstructicons' Mixmaster. Not beta read.

This is quickly becoming just a bit too much.

Don’t get Ironhide wrong, that in no way, shape, or form means he wants to _stop_ , but he really isn’t sure how much longer he can do this for. He’s surprised _Mix_ has let this go on for so long. Primus knows Mixmaster isn’t patient, not about stuff like this, but who knows, when it comes to _punishment_ maybe--

Overload hits Ironhide like a punch to the gut, making him arch up off the berth with overbright optics and a shout. He can’t move very much, not with the bindings on his ankles and forearms - it only makes him hurt more than anything - but _that_ only extends the sensation, making him gasp as he tries to claw at the berth surface beneath him. He rides it through, shuddering when it starts to ebb, and letting out a short sound that can only be described as a sob when he realizes Mixmaster hasn’t removed the vibrator from his node. He shakes his helm, deactivating his optics. “Mix, Mix I don’t--”

“Ah-ah,” Mixmaster chides, putting more pressure on his abused node. Ironhide yelps, jerking up again. “Tha-at was only five; you’ve got at least two m-m-more before we’re done. At-at _least_ ,” he repeats when his words make Ironhide groan, and oh, Ironhide can hear him grinning. He gives another groan and reactivates his optics, craning his neck to try and look down over his chest at the mech sitting between his thighs.

“N-not sure if I can, Mix,” Ironhide says between pants. Mixmaster arches an unimpressed optic ridge, so Ironhide shakes his helm once again. “Not sure if _ffffff oh frag Mixmaster_ \--!” He drops off into another shout as the vibrator kicks up another notch, making him writhe as his charge continues to build. At the end of the berth, Mixmaster hums, almost thoughtful.

“Guess you should’ve thought a-about that when you overloaded _before m-me_.”


End file.
